


Ham Guard

by galany



Category: Eggplant Cavern
Genre: Multi, banning, gay juice, illegal, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galany/pseuds/galany
Summary: 12 year olds aren’t allowed in the server for fear of being kicked out by discord. You’re in the server under the age of 13 and you’ve fallen in love with the Ham Guard, Kari. Will you be able to make her fall in love with you or will you be banned for forever?
Relationships: Kari/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Ham Guard

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Gay juice. Elmo pants 
> 
> edit: this was a JOKE I MADE IF YOU'RE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU FOUND MY ACCOUNT IM SORRY

You’re sitting facing the computer screen. Fear glazed your eyes as though someone was holding a gun to your face.  
_“I’m sorry but you have to be 13+ to be in this server”_

You swallow and take a breath. Sweat beads the top of your face. Licking your lips, you move a shaky hand and click on the #art channel and upload another piece of art. Someone comments. It’s not her so you don’t pay much attention. 

‘One of these days’, you think, ‘one day I’m going to get caught’ 

Not today.

You can’t afford it.

A couple more minutes on the server and you start to relax. @kfc writes something in #general. You comment and laugh and look at the new introduction that have arrived. You haven’t done one in a while. Or have you? You search #introductions and find nothing. 

Well time to make a new introduction.  
_________________

You post a new selfie, one you think you look silly but pretty cute in.

_maybe she’ll notice me_

You see that _she’s_ logged in. You’re heart skips a beat and your mouth? Suddenly dry. 

A few minutes later and you see that someone’s @ mentioned you.

It was her. _Kari_

No way.

You frantically click the mouse to see what she’s said. ‘Was it a comment on my selfie? Did she finally see me? Has she noticed my art?’

But as you’re eyes read the screen, you’re stomach drops to the recesses of your toes. 

_‘I’m sorry but I have to kick you out of the server’_

No no no. This can’t be happening. You’re hands, clammy , click again and eyes double, triple, checking to see if you read the message clearly.  
_this can’t be... she found out_

People start to comment.

_oof_

_get rekt_

_man i thought she was pretty though_

_i want cereal_

You close the server with blurry eyes and listen to the music that played softly over your headphones. Burying your head in your arms you think of how stupid you were and what you could’ve done- _should’ve done_. But you were too much of an idiot.

And you sob while thinking of her.

_In another life, I would make you stay...so I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh


End file.
